The Objection Tango
by Virago
Summary: Song fic. Entreri finds a way to deal with his growing jealousy. XD


**The Objection Tango**

_A/N: Don't hate me for this, but I just HAD to! But don't worry; this is in no way related to my other fics. I just wrote this for shits and giggles. ;p And the odd thing is that I was listening to Godsmack and Korn when I wrote this... o.O_

_This is also to keep Myar off my back until Chapter 5 of DCOH can be updated.. ;p Just Kidding! Bug me all you want! It makes me feel special-er. ._

_To all my other 'regulars' (I feel sooOOooo special that I have people coming back to read my fics XD) LordOnisyr, Lessiehanamoray, Alzadea (:pokes Alzadea:... Hey, don't I know you from somewhere else...): THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING AWSOME! I also welcome the newcomer, Myar's Shalafi, Alu Fiend! Your're cool too! ;p_

_Miss Vickie Wolf: If you are reading this I want you to know that I haven't forgotten you, oh love of my life . I am working on re-typing the next chapter to your story and the one after that is already typed out, so you will get two chapter in a row! Yay! Kiss, kiss!_

_Warning: Yaoi (of course), major OOC, (mainly Entreri's part... but it fits the song and he's obsessed so there!) and of course, Cattie-Brie bashing._

_It's not her fault that she's so irresistible_

_But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable_

Entreri glared at the human female that was latched on to his obsession's arm, fawning over him like a horny tramp. The arm that wasn't linked with his was trailing across his opposite shoulder and upper chest, every once and a while brushing upon his cheek. When she did this he just looked to her and smiled, his lavender eyes softening in ways that they never did when he looked to the assassin. He tried to suppress the growl that forced its way past his lips; the people walking near him suddenly steered away, giving him plenty of space. Yet, as mad as he was at Drizzt for basking in the attention that she gave him, he really couldn't fault him for it. She was pleasant to look upon, her fiery red hair and her piercing eyes; the only thing that stopped the effect of her looks was her personality.

He let out another hiss as she wrapped her free arm around the drow's waist, his own arms coming up to cross against her back and shoulders, pulling her into his embrace. It was then that Artemis Entreri realized that there was an indeed something between the two of them. They seemed too incredibly touchy feely for being just friends, even really good friends. All the brushes of fingers, the holding, the small kisses on the cheek and forehead, it was all her fault that his elf was being so distant to him. This led him to the conclusion that she simply had to die.

Entreri rushed quickly back to the room that he was staying at, hoping to anyone that was listening up there that no one picked up on the level of feelings that he had come to hold for the drow. It was like the roles that they had during their little game had become reversed. The assassin was now the one that saw the film of jealousy every time that someone else touched what was rightfully belonged to him.

_Every twenty seconds you repeat her name_

_But when it comes to me you don't care_

_If I'm alive or dead_

"Cattie-Brie wants to go to the festival dance that the town is holding tonight," Drizzt's quite voice dropped into his thoughts as he absentmindedly caressed the hilt of his jeweled dagger.

Entreri nodded, trying to read the expression that ran across the drow's face, but for the life of him he couldn't place the emotions that moved through those beautiful eyes. So instead of trying he turned and faced his bedchamber's only window.

"Are you going to be there?" the elf asked, he's voice indicating that he didn't care whether or not the assassin did show his face. As a matter of fact, he could have sworn that there was a hint of fear that edged his elf's words. Like he was more leaning to the option of the assassin not going so he could spend more time with the human girl. "I'm sure Cattie-Brie won't mind too much," he added as an after thought, once again that hint of fear was there.

The human just stared out the window, wondering what the other man would do if he just opened the glass planes and jumped. By the way the ranger had been acting towards him as of lately he really couldn't come up with any answer, what so ever, for his despairing thoughts.

_So Objection I don't wanna be the exception_

_To get a bit of your attention_

Only when The Human Beast was absent from his side, did Drizzt turn his gaze to the assassin. Entreri tried not to grit his teeth in frustration as the elf gave him a smile, one that didn't show the same amount of feelings as it did when he directed that smile on herWas this it then? Was he only worthy of Drizzt Do'Urden's affections when his dear sweet Cattie-Brie Battlehammer was not in his presence? It was not what he wanted from the other man. He wanted what it was like before, when Drizzt would sneak away and risk everything just to lay in his arms.

Yet he discovered that during their many times apart, the drow had found some comfort in The Human Beast. Never before had he seen them so close and affectionate to each other. Now it seemed the ranger never went anywhere with out her. It drove him hot with rage that could not be easily denied to know that he was now on the back burner of the other man's emotions.

Entreri never took second place in anything. Yet the only way to become first place in this game was to completely eliminate the competition. It was a thought that had crossed his mind far more times than once.

_I love you for free and I'm not your mother_

_But you don't even bother_

Watching the two of them dance made his hands clench in fist of rage wondering why he had even come to the stupid festivities to begin with. But even as he the thought passed through his mind he knew. He was getting desperate for the elf's attention. If he showed up then maybe, just maybe, he would be in the drow's bed tonight. Maybe Cattie-Brie would get tired and just go to bed, preferably without his elf. He didn't know what else to give Drizzt to make him realize that he loved the block headed elf. He had done everything he could think of, save for the flowers, chocolates and flat out telling him those three horrible words. But as the old saying goes, actions speak louder than words, or so he thought. Obviously this rule did not apply to the race of elves.

He had even given Drizzt his body, which seemed to be the case more often then not, whenever they would take a tumble in the sheets. Entreri willingly gave the drow his entire being whenever he would make his late night appearances. And for this the assassin asked for nothing, for he wanted nothing in return. Nothing save for the ranger's undying devotion and loyalty.

Now, looking at the two dance, Drizzt laughing as he twirled The Human Beast to the upbeat tempo of the song, he wasn't so sure that he had any claim to the drow at all.

_Objection I'm tired of this triangle_

_Got dizzy dancing tango_

He left the disgusting sight soon after the third song had ended, he didn't know how long it would take for his control to slip away and beat the living orc out of The Human Beast, but he knew he was close. He shook his head at his erratic thoughts. No, he would not do such a thing, not in front of his elf.

He slammed the door to his inn room all but tearing off his cloak and flinging into a corner. Yeah, that's right, his elf! He felt a vague since of hilarity when the idea popped into his head to walk up to the bitch and bluntly state that he had been with Drizzt first. It was childish, he knew, but at this point he was past the line of caring. He had pasted that line ages ago.

He quickly washed and readied himself for bed, knowing that sleep was far from claiming him. He didn't really care how long he was lying in the darkened room, staring blankly up at the uninteresting ceiling. The only thing that mattered was when he heard the soft sound of his door being opened. This time he would show the damned drow exactly who he belonged to and it wasn't some red-headed bitch.

_I'm falling apart in your hands again_

_No way, I've got to get away_

Entreri felt his control drip through his fingertips as the elf touched him, touched the most intimate part of him. His long sender fingers slipping inside to prepare him and brush across his sweet spot. He heard himself moan and he arched into that touch, his body lifting and moving against those oh so talented digits.

He mind screamed at him to get away, to remind him that it was far past his turn to take the elf, not the other way around. But as another finger joined the first all thoughts were shattered and he groaned again, the way his body was withering under the elf hands, lips, and tongue was practically begging the other man to take him.

For some strange reason, his shame never out road his desire for the beautiful dark skinned creature. That's when he felt it, the lifting of his legs to rest the back of his knees against narrow shoulders and the bluntness of Drizzt teasing his entrance. He realized that it was too late for him to run, as much as he wished, it was not going to happen. So, as he was taught long ago, the only thing to do when trapped is to charge straight in.

And he did just that. He lifted his hips and impaled his own body on the elf's swollen length, biting his lip to keep the scream in. Blood welled up in his mouth as he broke skin, yet the burning of his lip and lower regions did nothing to quench the lust that threatened to consume him. More, he wanted so much more.

_Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal_

_That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible_

The sun was shinning, the birds where chirping, and The Human Beast was howling. All in all, it was not a good way to start his day. Still, he forced himself to bare it in its entirety, not even looking at the woman as she chattered his ear nearly off. He sighed and nodded to some random thing that she said, not really paying attention to her words in the least.

She broke what ever she was saying and did a little leap in the air, "Drizzt!" she squealed and waved her arm in the air.

He tired to keep the smirk off his face as the drow approached the two of them, only to drop it when he pulled The Human Beast into a soft hug and placed a small kiss on her cheek. The elf didn't even glance at him, as if he wasn't even there.

Once again Entreri was filled with rage as she dragged her dark skinned friend away, not even bothering to say a good bye or to check and see if the assassin was following. All he could do was stare in disbelief at the couple until the crowd seemed to swallow them from his sight. Never before had the drow so blatantly ignored him.

_But you gotta know small things also count_

_You better put your feet on the ground_

_And see what it's about_

What the fuck was wrong with Drizzt? Was he so blinded by The Human Beast's outrageous hair that he couldn't remember all the things that the two of them used to have? And he was too far gone to care that he was now willing to admit that he missed every little touch that they had when no one was looking. He missed running his hands into the blackness of his elf's back, kneading out sore muscles after an intense day of sparing with each other. He missed being happy.

Now he was back to being his old miserable self, once more regretting of times pasted and all the simple pleasures of life that was now gone from him. And he knew, deep down, things would be right again, if only he could get his elf back. All he had to do was get his head out of the clouds and give him a few smacks upside the skull to knock some sense into him. Surely if Entreri showed Drizzt just what he was losing from his shitty behavior, the drow just might realize that nothing was worth losing what they once had.

_So Objection I don't wanna be the exception_

_To get a bit of your attention_

Later on there was a soft tap on his door, not quite sounding like flesh was hitting the dark oak. It was more like someone was gently hitting some item on it. Entreri sighed and put the book that he had in his lap face down on the bed, making sure to keep it open to hold his spot.

The tapping came again and he rose fluidly to his feet, padding on bare feet to the door without a sound. Brushing dark locks of hair from his dark grey eyes, he pulled the door opened. Drizzt stood there with a small smirk on his face, a full bottle of deep red wine in one hand and two glasses in the other.

The assassin raised an eyebrow at him, "Where's your... friend?" he asked, slightly suspicious, almost stumbling over saying 'friend' instead of 'wench.'

The drow shrugged, "Hanging out with the girls that she met last night. She said something about 'a girl's night out' whatever that means."

Entreri felt his shoulders slightly droop and he pulled the door open a bit wider to let the ranger in. Once more Drizzt had only sought him out because he had nobody else to spend his night with. This was not a circle that he was happy to go around in again and again.

_I love you for free and I'm not your mother_

_But you don't even bother_

He was seated near the drow, just looking at him through his drunken haze, trying to find out what he didn't find appealing about him. His eyes followed the delicate tip of his ear down to the curve of his slender neck, practically seeing the beat of his pulse under that black flawless skin. His gaze traced the few long strands pure white hair that hung over his shoulder, mixing in with the dark forest green tunic that he wore. The small, yet powerful chest rising and falling with each breath that he took almost completely captivated him. He knew what the flesh underneath it looked like, he had mapped out every detail of that amazing body with lips, teeth, and tongue and never once got sick of it.

He found himself at last staring at the elf's profile, the thin, perfectly white eyebrows contrasting with the darkness of his skin. He high cheekbones and his thin nose, slightly curve up, not enough to be ridiculous, but just enough for it to be absolutely adorable. Then finally his lips. Lips that were as soft as they looked, the fullness of them, the slight pout that seemed to permanently printed on them made him want to reach out to him and kiss them until they bled and bruised.

No, there wasn't anything physically wrong with the way Drizzt Do'Urden looked. As a matter a fact he seemed to be the image of his very wettest dreams. And he loved him with all that he was worth, never asking for anything in return.

_I'm tired of the angles of this triangle_

_Got dizzy dancing tango_

But still, was this worth all the heart ache that he had suffered at his long slender hands? He hung his head, not knowing the answer to that question, fearing that the answer would be 'no.' He wanted the elf all to himself, he didn't want to share him with The Human Beast. Was Drizzt even intimate with her? He really didn't know. Yet, the constant public displays of affection that they had had him leaning more towards a 'most likely.'

He was tired, tired of dancing around the drow trying to determine where he exactly stood in the dark elf's heart. Tired of trying to figure out just what was between him and Cattie-Brie. This was one game that he wanted to end very, very soon.

_I'm falling apart in your hands again_

_No way, no, no, no, no_

Slender fingers dug into the muscles that lined his shoulders and back, forcing him to relax and Entreri found himself unwillingly doing just that. Those oh, so talented hands trailed across the various scars that lined his skin, stopping every now and then to tease sensitive spots. He hissed and arched into the elf's touch feeling himself slowly coming undone and begging the other for his caress.

Drizzt laughed and placed a tender kiss on the back of his neck, "You are just like a cat, Artemis. Rub you the right way, you purr so deliciously."

Entreri growled and rolled over so the drow was now straddling his narrow hips. The other once more chucked and rolled to move, the assassin's quick hands reaching out and gripping the black flesh of his thighs, "Stay." He was surprised at his own words, all he wanted to do was to get away from the drow, yet his emotions contradicted each out. He didn't want this, yet the desire that pooled between his legs and raced throughout his blood told him otherwise.

_I wish there was a chance for you and me_

_I wish you couldn't find a place to be_

_Away from here_

Entreri stirred in his sleep, wrapping his arms around the slim waist of his secret love, pulling him down for one more kiss without even opening his eyes. His lips tasted sweet and rich, his tongue brushing against the full softness of them to savor more of the drow.

Drizzt pulled away with a chuckle, "I have to go. Cattie-Brie and I are heading back to Mithril Hall at the rise of dawn."

Entreri nodded, knowing that the drow was indeed leaving, only not liking it. He had this weird feeling that the elf was trying to say good bye to him, like this was the last time that they would be together. He mentally shook his head, no, there was never an end to them. Not unless that end meant that Drizzt Do'Urden would forever be by his side without The Human Beast.

Perhaps, somehow, he could convince the dark elf that nothing was awaiting him at the dwarven tunnels, he would just stay with the assassin. They could go anywhere together, find any place to spend the rest of their lives without anyone around to bother them. Just the two of them living in absolute bliss.

_This is pathetic and sardonic_

_It's sadistic and psychotic_

The assassin crept though the darken woods, keeping far enough so that the ranger knew no one was following him and his companion. Yet not so far back that he would lose their trail, making sure that it was still fresh and easy to follow. He knew that it wasn't such a good idea, but as the drow and the Human Beast neared the gates of Silverymoon he was running out of time to make his move.

The afternoon that they had left for their home the idea of what he was about to do finally placed itself firmly in his mind. He ran over his plan again and again, finding errors and quickly fixing the holes. He couldn't get caught; he had to make it look sloppy, like a petty theft.

It was crazy, he came to that realization as soon as he the plan came to him, yet he saw no other way to make the dark elf ranger completely his.

_Tango is not for three_

_Was never meant to be_

He couldn't last in this game anymore, but he refused to give up, refused to lose until he got what was rightfully his. He had gotten the drow to trust him, to love him even, or so he thought and believed. Drizzt had to love him; why else would he do the things that he did. Perhaps he was testing the boundaries of that love with the assassin. Trying to find out how far the invisible strings went.

But these games that he was playing was driving the human insane, making him blind by rage and jealousy. This was one game that could only be played with two people.

_But you can try it_

_Rehearse it_

_Or train it like a horse_

Drizzt had tried to dance around the two of them, and he was so good at it Entreri vaguely wondered how long it was going on until he had caught on. But the side of him that loved the drow wishfully hoped that whatever it was between him and Cattie-Brie was something that had just recently developed. Given the choice, to be with The Human Beast or to be with him, he seriously questioned on just who would Drizzt pick to be with him the rest of their lives.

It was not a thought that Entreri liked to have roving around in his mind. Well, if the elf couldn't make up his mind, it was up to the assassin to make the decision for him.

_But don't you count on me_

_Don't you count on me, boy_

As long as The Human Best lived, Drizzt would never be completely his. His blood boiled with the undeniable rage that that certain fact brought. It clouded all rational thought and he was more than willing welcomed it.

Stalking the shadows of the streets of Silverymoon, silently following the unaware couple he kept his resolve firm and his goal front most in his mind.

As long as she was around, Drizzt could kiss his human ass goodbye. As long as she stayed near the drow he could longer count on the assassin to be there, waiting for him in the late night, ready to spread his legs oh so willingly.

_Objection I don't wanna be the exception_

_To get a bit of your attention_

Memories swirled through his mind as he followed The Human Beast as she made her way from vender to shop back to vender, completely unaware that she was being watched so very closely. Images of Drizzt smiling at him when no one was around, flashes of Drizzt brushing his fingers against his skin when no one was looking.

Those memories only added fuel to the fire racing through out Entreri's veins. The assassin's grip tightened on his jeweled dagger, forcing his hunger into the blade, making it thirst for her blood and no one else's.

No longer will Drizzt give him his smiles and attention when no one was present. Oh, no, now the drow would truly be all his, only his and nobody else's.

_I love you for free and I'm not your mother_

_But you don't even bother_

When the sun finally sank below the city walls and The Human Beast started to head back to the place where she and Drizzt were staying did the assassin make his move. One hand coming up to cover her mouth, the other arm wrapping around her shoulders and silently dragging her off into the deep dark alley.

He let go of her mouth, his dagger pressing into her neck hard enough so a thin line of blood began to drip down into the pristine collar of her shirt. "Make a sound and you'll wish all that I could do to you was killing you," he hissed in her ear.

He felt her stiffen, "Entreri! Does Drizzt know that you are here?"

He pressed the dagger hard and smiled in satisfaction when he heard her low whimper, "Drizzt will never find out."

"Bastard! Why are you doing this?" she asked, her desperation heard clearly in her voice.

He chuckled and kissed her ear, whispering oh so softly, "Because, bitch, the elf is mine. I loved him first, I fucked him first. And for awhile I had asked for nothing in return for his affections, but now I am taking my price."

"Lair!" she hissed, trying to gain some footing to break free of the dangerous man's grasp.

_Objection I tired of this triangle _

_Got dizzy dancing tango_

He was hit with a wave of vertigo when he realized that he was really doing this. His hands on the woman gripped harder and he let out a desperate laugh, "All is fair in love and war, bitch!"

His dagger left her neck and slide across her torso, her mouth open in a silent scream that turned into puzzlement. Entreri grabbed her red hair, twisting the strands in his tight fist and pushed her face down, forcing her to look to the ground.

Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at the mass at her feet, blood and other clear fluid splashes on her leather boots and pants. She moaned as steam rose from the rubbery ropes that hung at her feet, pooled on the ground in a thick grey mass.

Her head was yanked back and the arms around her were gone she felt herself slowly falling and then the sharpness of a wire around the front of her throat. It was too late to stop herself, to regain her footing as that oh so sharp wire cut deep into her throat. A boot planted itself between her shoulders and helped her along with her dissention.

In the back of her mind she wondered why she had not screamed out when she had the chance. Then there was nothing else to wonder or feel.

_I'm falling apart in your hands again_

_No way, I've got to get away_

Entreri ran through the back alleys carry the head of Cattie-Brie Battlehammer in a small black sack, trying to get deep into the city to dispose of it far away from her body. Her other possessions and coins had already been taken care of, making her murder look like a burglary.

He could practically feel the drow's hands once more upon his skin, slowly undressing him with lips, teeth, and tongue. He was so close, so close to finally getting what he always wanted, but that would only come if he didn't get caught and that was one thing that Artemis Entreri never did.

_Get away_

_Get away_

_Get away_

After disposing of the head he quickly made his exit, on the trail to Calimport before the sun rose. The further away from Drizzt and Cattie-Brie that he was, the least likely that the drow would suspect him of The Human Beast's murder.

_I'm falling apart in your hands again_

_Get away_

Very rarely did the assassin sleep on his trail back to his home. Thought of his past times with Drizzt kept plaguing his dreams. Fears of Drizzt not returning to him after he was done dealing with the loss of The Human Beast and also fears of him returning to him to kill him, somehow finding out that he was the one who took his precious Cattie-Brie's life.

_I'm falling apart in your hands again_

_Get away_

_Get away_

Four months had pasted since the death of Cattie-Brie Battlehammer, and still no Drizzt. Entreri was vaguely afraid that the drow had taken his life shortly after he found out what had happened to her. With all of his heart the assassin hoped not. Yet he waited patiently for the elf to come to, knowing that if he was still alive he would indeed seek the human out. Or at least he hoped Drizzt would.

A very soft timid knock sounded in his room causing him to turn his gaze away from the long desert view of his window. He rose from his chair with the fluid grace of a cat, reaching for his dagger and pressing it against his hip incase of hostilities. One could never be too careful in this hellish city.

He gripped the handle of the door just as another soft knock sounded on the other side. He sighed and pushed the dark wood open a crack, using it as a shield and peeking one dark grey eye around the edge.

A musical laugh drifted up to his ears, "Paranoid as always, Artemis."

He forced himself to smile and opened the door wider, letting the dark cloaked figure into his room before quickly shutting and relocking it. "I see that you finally decided that you missed me," he said, a small smile playing across his lips.

The other man pushed the hood of his cloak down and turned to face the assassin, staring at him for a span of 2.5 seconds before quickly stepping towards him. His hand reached up and gently placed themselves on each side of Entreri's face. "Let me stay with you," he voice was so pleading that he didn't have to say 'please.'

The human nodded and found his lips crushed against the elf's, his talented tongue quickly slipping in to tangle with his. Entreri moaned and maneuvered them to his bed, a smile playing upon his lips the entire time.

Yes, he finally got what he wanted and he was more than happy, he was more than pleased, he thought that he couldn't be more content with his life as much as he was now. But when Drizzt opened his legs for him it only got better.

_**owari**_

_A/N: Yay a happy ending... Sortta... '_


End file.
